


Älä anna minun pirstoutua Ja paeta sirpaleitani

by Jisra_Lumina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drugged Sex, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Swearing, Triggers
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Harryn lomamatka saa painajaismaisia sävyjä, mutta konsulaatin tarjoama apu on yllättävänkin perusteellista.





	Älä anna minun pirstoutua Ja paeta sirpaleitani

**Author's Note:**

> Otsikko: Älä anna minun pirstoutua Ja paeta sirpaleitani  
> Kirjoittaja: Koiranruusu alias Jisra Lumina  
> Beta: Fire, tosin kaikkea ei ehtinyt kovasti töitä tehnyt betani käymään läpi, koska sai osan vasta julkaisuvaiheessa itselleen.  
> ikäsuositus: K-18  
> Paritus: Williamson/Harry, Stephen Cornfoot/Harry, drug-rape-monta/Harry  
> Tyylilaji: Hurt/Comfort, draama ja romantiikka  
> Varoitukset: Drug-rape, joukkoraiskaus, huumeiden käyttöä Party & Play tarkoituksessa, kiroilua ja yleensäkin helposti ahdistusta tuottavia aiheita  
> Vastuuvapaus: Voin vain haaveilla siitä, että omistaisin hahmot tai tienaisin näillä ficceröisilläni rahaa. Se haave ei kuitenkaan ole vielä toteutunut.
> 
> Tiivistelmä: Harryn lomamatka saa painajaismaisia sävyjä, mutta konsulaatin tarjoama apu on yllättävänkin perusteellista.
> 
> Finfanfunin Haasteet: FF100 sana 079. Milloin?, Kerää kaikki hahmot - Williamson, Lyrics wheel 12. - Drake feat. Rihanna - Take Care sanat löytyvät lopusta.  
> K/H: Bonuskierroksella sain sanoikseni vähemmän pitämäni laulajan sanat, mutta sanoissa itsessään ei ollut vikaa ja kuuntelinkin kappaleen useamman kertaa sysäten oman mielipiteeni toisesta laulajasta syrjään keskittyen kappaleen tunnelmaan. Inspiraatio iskikin nopeasti, kirjoitin ripeästi tekstiä, jonka teema oli huomattavasti kevyempi alunperin, lyriikoissa ollut kipu ja menetys olivat vähemmän dramaattisia. Yllättäen taas uudelleen kuuntelun myötä muutama sana hyppäsi laulusta muusani kimppuun, eikä muusani välittänyt asiayhteyksistä tai muusta, vaan tekstini saikin synkkiä sävyjä ja oli lisättävä sinne tänne pätkiä, jotta kokonaisuus pysyisi kasassa ja tässä olisi jokin juonen tapainen. Lyhyelle kirjoitusajalle muusani siis päätti tunkea kunnon kirjoitusurakan, eikä antanut armoa. Kaikki omituisuudet ovat siis aivan omaa syytäni, valitettavasti painajaismaisella matkakokemuksella on totuuspohja samoin kuin tekijöiden kansallisuudella, en kuitenkaan ole leimaamassa heitä raiskaajiksi, tuntui vain tyhmältä sotkea joku muu maa tähän, kun kerran muistoa piloille menneestä matkasta käytin, onneksi ei sattunut omalle kohdalle kuin sen suhteen, että ystäväni huolehti uhrista ammattinsa tähden ja auttoi tilanteen selvittelystä viranomaisten kanssa.   
> Tämä toimikoon näin lomakauden lähestyessä samalla muistutuksena, ettei koskaan saa jättää juomaansa vartioimatta tai ottaa vastaan vieraan tarjoamaa juomaa tai muuta. Seuraukset voivat olla todella ikävät.

 

_**Älä anna minun pirstoutua** _

_Ja paeta sirpaleitani_

 

Harry katseli sumein silmin ympärilleen, hänen suussaan maistui oksennus, siemenneste ja veri. Oliko hän ollut ryyppäämässä edellisenä iltana? Se ei selittänyt kaikkea, eikä hän edes muistanut oliko hän ollut jossain, missä hän oli ollut ja keiden kanssa.

 

Vähitellen muistikuvat alkoivat palailla hänen mieleensä.

 

Hän oli jollain Välimeren saarista Katien ja tämän ystäväporukan kanssa, joku oli perunut matkansa viime hetkillä ja Harry oli ainoa, jolla oli ollut varaa lippuun ja vapaata matkan ajalle. Lisäksi hän oli halunnut päästä kauas pois Lontoosta ja Englannin velhoyhteisöstä, Katien ystäväpiiriä lukuun ottamatta, josta iso osa koostui Harryn iloksi eri puolilta maailmaa toisiinsa tutustuneista jästeistä, jästisyntyisistä ja puoliverisistä. Kukaan ei siis pitänyt suurta ääntä Harryn maineesta, kun harvempi edes tiesi siitä. Hän oli vain Katien joukkuekaveri yksityiskoulusta, jolla oli aikaa, rahaa ja kaipasi vaihtelua maisemiin.

 

Hän oli Tylypahkan taistelun jälkeen pyrkinyt olemaan omissa oloissaan, minkä kaikilta juhlilta ja muilta sankarinpalvontamenoilta vain pystyi. Harry oli kieltäytynyt palaamasta yhteen Ginnyn kanssa, ja heidän eronsa oli sujunut yllättävän kivuttomasti. Hän oli nauttinut vapaudestaan ja tutustunut LGBT-yhteisöön jästi-Lontoossa etsiessään omaa seksuaali-identiteettiään. Vaikka hän olikin kaikkea lokerointia vastaan, oli yhteisö tarjonnut mahdollisuuden tutustua muihin samantapaisessa tilanteessa oleviin ja huomata, ettei yhteisössä pakotettukaan pelkkään yhteen muottiin.

 

Harry oli löytänyt uusia ystäviä ja löytänyt itsestään vähemmän vakavan puolen, joka nautti juhlimisesta, vapaudesta ja Lontoon yöelämästä. Kyllä hän edelleen oli kaivannut rakkautta ja vakautta elämäänsä, mutta se oli kauempana tulevaisuudessa oleva haavekuva, ei tässä ja nyt. Nyt hän eli vapaana kaikista rajoitteista, kun profetia oli täytetty. Hän oli ajelehtinut yhden yön -suhteesta toiseen, eikä osa kestänyt edes tuntia ja sellaisia oli saattanut joskus sattua kaksikin samalle vuorokaudelle. Hänellä oli ollut hauskaa jästimaailman anonyymiydessä.

 

Sitten hän oli törmännyt Stephen Cornfootiin ja kuvitellut löytäneensä, jotain kestävää, ehkä rakkauden.

 

Oli uskomatonta, että reilusti yli viisi vuotta irtosuhteita harrastettua ja aikarajoitettuja suhteita nähneenä, hän olisi tiennyt, ettei rakkautta ollut tarkoitettu kestämään tai edes löytymään. Stephen oli alle vuodessa kyllästynyt jatkuvaan median välttelyyn ja yksityisyyden olemattomuuteen nopeammin kuin Harry olisi voinut edes kuvitella. Olisi luullut kenen tahansa havainneen, että Valittu oli lehtien kansissa tai ainakin sisäsivuilla lähes päivittäin, eikä se juuri koskaan ollut hänen omasta tahdostaan riippuvainen. Ei edes kuluneet vuodet olleet vähentäneet hänen uutisarvoaan velhomediassa.

 

Sen hän oli myös Stephenille sanonut, tai siis huutanut, monien muiden asioiden lisäksi paiskoessaan miehen vaatteita ja tavaroita matkalaukkuihin. Hän ei tarvinnut elämäänsä idiootteja, korpinkynneltä olisi odottanut parempaa. Harry oli pettymystään ja suruaan kätkenyt vihaisiin ja satuttaviin sanoihin, millään ei ollut väliä, sillä häntä sattui varmasti monin verroin enemmän kuin Stepheniä. Kidutuskirous oli lastenleikkiä särkyneen sydämen rinnalla.

 

Stephen oli töissä ministeriössä, eikä Harry pystyisi välttämään tätä töissä tai juhlissa, heillä oli myös samat avustuskohteet ja monia yhteisiä ystäviä. Britannian velhoyhteisö ja etenkin sen sateenkaaripiirit olivat pienet, joten hän ei välttynyt ex:ltään edes pysymällä kaiken vapaa-aikansa kotonaan tai ystävien luona. Tämä matka oli tullut hyvään saumaan, hänellä oli lomia pitämättä ja muutenkin hän tarvitsi aikaa selvittääkseen itselleen, mihin suuntaan elämäänsä veisi.

 

Nyt hän kuitenkin oli jossain muualla kuin hotellihuoneessaan tai edes samassa hotellissa muiden kanssa, koska se olisi ollut odotettavissa, sillä joku porukasta päätyi aina juhlimisen jälkeen muiden huoneisiin, yleensä useampikin heistä löytyi samasta paikasta. Tämä ei muistuttanut mitään näiden vajaan kahden viikon aikana tutuksi tullutta paikkaa. Valon määrästä ja väristä päätellen oli jo keskipäivä, jolloin he olivat yleensä nukkumassa rannalla tai altaalla aurinkotuoleissa, eivät tunkkaisissa sisätiloissa oli krapulaa tai ei.

 

Harry yritti nousta, mutta hänen kätensä eivät olleet yhteistyöhaluisia, hänen koko kroppaansa särki ja pää oli täynnä vanua. Hänen oli vaikea yhdistää ajatuksia toisiinsa tai keskittyä kunnolla, hänestä tuntui, ettei hän ollut juonut viikkoon mitään, kuitenkin hänen rakkonsa tuntui olevan halkeamaisillaan. Harry sai lopulta kammettua itsensä istuma-asentoon, vaikka hänen perseensä oli kuin tulessa silloin. Se kertoi siitä, että sitä reikää oli pantu useammin kuin kerran ja todella rajusti tai sitten naijia oli ollut todella monta.

 

Harry oli kerran ollut kolmen kimpassa, mutta se ei ollut hänen juttunsa, silläkään kertaa ei hänen ahterinsa ollut näin tuskallinen. Eikä hän edes humalassa olisi suostunut näin rajuun naintiin tai kimppakivaan. Jotain muutakin oli nyt vialla kuin vain tuntematon paikka ja sänkykumppani. Reissulla hän oli ollut harvinaisen tarkka siitä, ettei lähtenyt kenenkään mukana jatkoille tai muutenkaan. Tarpeet sai tyydytettyä yökerhojen ja klubien vessoissa tai takahuoneissa, jos sellaista kaipasi.

 

Vasta ympärilleen katsoessa näin istualtaan, hän huomasi, ettei ollut yksin huoneessa. Toisaalta pöydän viereen lyyhistynyt hahmo ei liikkunut eikä pitänyt pienintäkään ääntä, ei edes hengitykseen liittyvää, joten ei ihme, ettei Harry ollut tätä aiemmin huomannut.

 

Toisella yöpöydistä oli kännykkä, se ei ollut hänen, mutta hänen omansa oli jossain, toivottavasti yhä hänen housujensa taskussa ja löytyisi vaatteiden löydyttyä. Harry oli nähnyt ruumiita ennenkin, joten hän katsoi tärkeämmäksi soittaa sinivuokot ja apua itselleen, koska tilanne oli äärimmäisen huolestuttava. Toivottavasti auttajien joukossa olisi sujuvaa englantia puhuvia henkilöitä, hän ei halunnut ensimmäiseksi turvautua taikuuteen asioita selvittääkseen.

 

Onneksi hän oli laittanut ennen lähtöään silmiinsä Magicamedicsin ä piilolinssit, tavalliset linssit olisivat jo kuivuneet ja tuskalliset hänen silmissään, eikä hänen tarvinnut nyt etsiä silmälasejaan nähdäkseen puhelimen näppäimet. Hänen todennäköisen raiskaajansa puhelin oli jotain Harrylle ennestään tuntematonta merkkiä Eriksson tai joku sellainen. Hän saattoi vain toivoa, että siinä olisi jokin paikannussysteemi, koska hänellä ei ollut edelleenkään käsitystä siitä, missä hän oli. Hätänumerosta vastattiin pian ja puhelin osoittautui paikannuskelpoiseksi Harryn onneksi. 

 

Harry nyki toisella kädellään alastomuutensa peitteeksi sängystä lakanoita ympärilleen, niiden eritteistä ja muista lioista piittaamatta. Hän halusi suojata itseään edes jotenkuten, vaikka tiesikin rikoksen esitutkinnallisista syistä joutuvansa paljastamaan vartalonsa useammankin kerran vielä. Jostain syystä koko ajatus raiskauksesta tai joukkoraiskauksesta ei tuntunut kunnolla tavoittavan hänen aivojaan, hän tiedosti asian, että näin oli todennäköisesti käynyt, mutta hän ei emotionaalisella tasolla reagoinut siihen. Ihan kuin se olisi tapahtunut jollekin toiselle eikä hänelle, vaikka hän tunsi kivun, pahoinvoinnin, jomotuksen ja muut kropassaan.

 

Lääketieteessä tuollaiselle etäännyttämiselle oli kai nimikin vai oliko se vain jokin shokin ilmenemismuoto, sillä ei ollut Harrylle merkitystä, hän toimi automaattivaihteella ja se riitti selitykseksi hänelle. Ensihoitajat, rikostutkijat ja muut pyörivät hänen ympärillään, oikeuslääkäri ja useampi rikostutkija keskittyivät ruumiiseen sekä huoneiston tutkimiseen. Hänen suutaan oli ronkittu erilaisilla näytteenotto tikuilla ja muilla, pikatesteillä oli selvitetty niitä muutamia aineita, joihin sellaiset oli kehitelty. Oikeuslääkäri oli ottanut häneltä useammankin verikokeen heti tultuaan, jotta ensihoitajat saattoivat laittaa hänelle tipan kautta nesteytystä, jota hän oli kiireellisesti tarvinnut.

 

Muuten hän vastaili vain kysymyksiin, sen mitä pystyi muun tutkimuksen ja keskustelun surratessa hänen ympärillään. Yksi konstaapeleista seisoi hänen vierellään enemmän turvallisuutta tuomaan kuin siksi, että häntä epäiltäisiin. Tämä välitti ensihoitajilta saamiaan tilanne ja muita tietoja ja kysymyksiä tutkinnasta vastaaville henkilöille. Harryn omat vaatteetkin olivat löytyneet ja päätyneet tutkimuspusseihin, Harryn taikasauva meni niiden mukana. Sauvan löytyminen housujen taskusta oli nostattanut useammankin kulmakarvan, mutta vain yksi tutkijoista oli säpsähtänyt sen nähdessään, sitä ei kukaan juuri näyttänyt huomaavan.

 

Kuollut mies oli nuori ruotsalainen, joka ilmeisesti oli asunut tilapäisesti Kreikan saaristossa ja hänen epäiltiin liittyvän useampaankin samantapaiseen raiskaukseen, tämä tapaus ilmeisesti omasi piirteitä myös muutamasta sellaisesta party and play -käyttöön tarkoitettujen huumeiden välitystilaisuuksia, joissa huumeen kokeilijat ja käyttäjät osallistuivat joukkoraiskauksiin, niihin miestä ei ollut aiemmin liitetty.

 

Miehen todennäköisin kuolinsyy oli useamman eri huumeen yhteiskäytön aiheuttama yliannostus tai muu niiden yhteensopimattomuus. Mies vietiin pois ruumispussissa, Harryn ympäriltä kerättiin lakanat näytteitä ja muita tutkimuksia varten sinetöityihin pusseihin, hänelle puettiin kertakäyttöinen suojahaalari, kun hänet oli ensin kuvattu ja tutkittu alustavasti rikospaikalla, haalarissa hänet kuljetettiin sairaalaan jatkotutkimuksia varten. Vasta tällä erää viimeisten, rikoksen tutkinnan kannalta välttämättömien, tutkimusten ja kokeiden oltua ohitse, Harry pestiin, hoidettiin niin hyvin kuin mahdollista, kivunlievitystä tehostettiin ja puettiin sairaalapyjamaan. Haalari, kuten kaikki muukin päätyi rikoslaboratorioon mahdollisten lisätodisteiden toivossa.

 

Lääkärit, sosiaalityöntekijä ja poliisi olivat vakuuttuneita siitä, että hänen olisi miellyttävämpää palata kotimaahansa, jossa henkinen toipuminen ja terapia voitaisiin heti aloittaa paremmin kuin lomakohteen sairaalassa. Harry itse oli sitä mieltä, että hänen terapiansa voisi odottaa pidempäänkin, koska hänellä ei ollut aiettakaan mennä sellaiseen, kun se jossain vaiheessa kuitenkin vuotaisi lehtiin tai muuten juorujen puheenaiheeksi. Hän vetosi siihen, että hän on julkisuuden hahmo, jolla on vaikeuksia säilyttää yksityisyys kotioloissa ja uskoi siksi voivansa viettää täällä ensishokin paremmassa rauhassa. Viranomaiset ottivat silti yhteyttä Ison-Britannian Kreikan suurlähetystöön Ateenassa, josta hänen asemansa vahvistettiin ja he lupasivat järjestää henkilön hoitamaan Harryn asioita.

 

Myös Katieen otettiin yhteyttä, mutta häntä pyydettiin odottamaan Harryn omaa soittoa tai muuta ilmoitusta ennen kuin tulisivat katsomaan häntä sairaalaan.

 

 

> **Päätekijän kuolema paljasti rikosvyyhdin laajuuden**
> 
> _Joukkoraiskausten sarja osa huumeiden välitystä ja myyntiä_
> 
>  
> 
> Poliisi vahvisti tänään aamupäivällä, että viikko sitten suositussa turistikohteessa tapahtunut laajamittainen poliisioperaatio liittyi vain muutama päivä ennen sitä tapahtuneeseen joukkoraiskaukseen, jonka uhri onnistui hälyttämään apua tapahtumapaikalle, josta löytyi yksi tekijöistä kuolleena. Kuollut ruotsalaismies osoittautui Kreikan saariston turistikohteisiin keskittyneen rikosvyyhdin päätekijäksi, hänen asunnostaan löytyi paljon todistusaineistoa ja informaatiota rikosvyyhdin laajuudesta, löytö auttoi selvittämään monien tekijöiden henkilöllisyyden ja toimintatavat.
> 
> Samalla selvisi se, että joukkoraiskaukset, jotka ovat synkentäneet tunnelmia
> 
> lomakohteissa, ovat osa huumeiden, erityisesti Party and Play -ilmiössä käytettyjen huumeiden, myyntiä ja välitystä. Se selittää paljon raiskausten erityispiirteistä, jotka tähän asti ovat hämmentäneet rikostutkijoita. Aiemmin oli epäilty, että kyseessä olisi ollut jokin rituaali tai muu syy siihen, miksi uhrit olivat poikkeuksellisen pahasti vahingoittuneita, vaikka tekijöiden määrä ja vaihtuvuus olisi normaalisti lisännyt variaatioita raiskausten vakavuudessa. Päätekijä oli ollut aikeissa vaihtaa jälleen saarta ja uskaltanut siksi käyttää viimeiseen huumejoukkoraiskaukseen omaa asuntoaan, joka oli vuokrattu yhdellä hänen monista väärennetyistä henkilöllisyyksistään.
> 
> Uhrit ovat olleet aina huumattuina, vaikka huumaukseen käytettyjen aineiden sekoitukset ovat vaihdelleet tapauksesta toiseen. Tämänkertainen uhri oli omaksi ja muiden onneksi sen verran vastustuskykyinen tyrmäykseen käytetyille aineille, että hän tuli tajuihinsa nopeammin ja pystyi toimimaan rationaalisesti tilanteen vakavuudesta huolimatta. Kansainvälinen tutkijaryhmä on hyvin kiitollinen miehen avusta rikosvyyhdin selvittämiseksi. Toimittajille ei ole luovutettu mitään tietoja uhrin kansallisuudesta tai muustakaan, joka saattaisi johtaa henkilöllisyyden paljastumiseen. He haluavat taata miehen turvallisuuden, koska rikosvyyhden kaikkien tekijöiden jäljittäminen ja kiinniottaminen vie vielä aikaa.
> 
> Muutama liian utelias toimittaja on jo saanut siirron toisiin tehtäviin toistaiseksi, rikottuaan viranomaisten asettamia rajoituksia pyrkiessään haastattelemaan uhria. On siis selvää, että tällä kertaa medialle asetettujen sääntöjen noudattamista valvotaan poikkeuksellisen tarkasti. Lukijamme saavat siis tyytyä seuraamaan tapahtumien kulkua viranomaisten haastattelujen ja muiden tiedonantojen perusteella kootuista artikkeleista, koska asianomaisia ei tällä hetkellä päästä haastattelemaan...
> 
>  

 

Harry silmäili paikallista lehteä vaivihkaisen käännösloitsun avulla, vaikka siinä oli selvästi joitain puutteita. Osa toimittajan sanastosta näytti kuin kirjoittaja olisi ollut velho, jolla ei ollut kunnon käsitystä siitä, miten jästimaailmassa rikosten selvittäminen tapahtui. Ehkä loitsu oli yhtä tehokas kuin Google -kääntäjä, jonka käännöksissä oli usein toivomisen varaa. Hän oli kyllästynyt sairaalassa oloon, hän oli ollut täällä jo yli viikon, vaikka hänen vammansa eivät olleet niin vakavat. Suurin syy oli se, että hänen oli edelleen vaikea kävellä ja se, että osa hänen limakalvojensa haavoista ja hiertymistä oli tulehtunut, sitä oli pahentanut se, että tutkimustulosten vääristymien pelossa lääkitystä ei voitu aloittaa ajoissa.

 

Konsulaatin lähettämä "diplomaatti" oli Harryn 15-vuotiaana ohimennen näkemä aurori, jonka ponihäntä oli edelleen pidempi kuin Bill Weasleyn, kullanvaaleissa hiuksissa oli seassa jo useampikin harmaa hius, Williamsonin charmista se ei kuitenkaan vienyt mitään pois. Mies ei ollut mikään parantaja, mutta hän oli jo saapumistaan seuraavana päivänä konsultoinut lähimmän taikasairaalan asiantuntijoita, jotka ymmärsivät jotain myös jästien hoitokeinoista ja hoitovasteesta. Sitä kautta aurori oli järjestänyt Harrylle tehokkaampia lääkkeitä taikajuomien ja salvojen muodossa, ne eivät antaneet yhtä nopeaa vastetta kuin taikaliemet yleensä mutta, niin nopea paraneminen olisi herättänyt liikaa kysymyksiä tilanteessa, jossa niitä oli syytä välttää.

 

Yksityishuoneen ovi kävi ja aurori Williamson astui sisälle käsissään kaksi pahvista kahvimukia, suklaisen kahvin tuoksu tavoitti Harryn ennen miestä. Niin paljon kuin Harry pitikin teestä, suklaalla maustetusta kahvista oli tullut hänen uusi paheensa, se piti poissa väsymyksen ja sai murheet tuntumaan pienemmiltä. Niinpä hän tarttuikin kuppiinsa innokkaasti, hän halusi päästä kupin puoleenväliin vähintään ennen kuin aurori kertoisi ikävät uutiset, joita juoman tuominen vain puoli tuntia aamiaisen jälkeen ennakoi.

 

Ehkä Harryn ei olisi pitänyt paljastaa miehelle keinoa, jolla hänet sai pidettyä rauhallisempana tilanteissa, joissa Harryn legendaarinen temperamentti muuten saisi ikkunat helisemään ja sähköt pätkimään, ja ne olivat vain osa tulistumisen vaikutuksista. Sillä hän kaipasi välillä hyvää syytä purkaa turhautumistaan tilanteeseen ja kahvi ryösti häneltä sen mahdollisuuden. Sillä huonot uutiset koskivat yleensä hänen sairaalassa olon jatkumista tehokkaammista hoitokeinoista huolimatta, eikä niissä tapauksissa auttanut enää edes se, että ne kerrottiin Williamsonin rennolla tyylillä tiiviissä paketissa ja selkeästi artikuloiden.

 

Harry oli menettänyt aluksi niin monta kertaa hermonsa lääkäreiden jahkailuun ja ammattislangiin, että tilanne oli riistäytynyt käsistä. Asioiden hoitamisesta ei tullut mitään, kun lääkäreiden jo valmiiksi kankea englanti takkuili pelonsekaisesta kunnioituksesta, eikä Harry suuttumukseltaan kuullut sitäkään vähää, saati sitten ollut riittävän aloillaan toipuakseen nopeammin. Kun sitten poikkeuksellinen ja paikallinen maanjäristys säesti hänen viimeisintä raivariaan, Harry oli kaikkien edun nimissä kirjoittanut Williamsonille valtakirjan, jotta hoitohenkilökunta saisi luovuttaa tietoja Harrysta tälle. Se säästi kaikkien hermoja tiettyyn pisteeseen asti ja tiputtaisi diplomaattisten selkkausten määrään minimiin. Samanlaiset valtuudet miehellä oli myös poliisin kanssa työskentelyyn, Harry vakuutti itselleen, ettei hän valtakirjan avulla yrittänyt paeta jatkuvaa muistutusta tapahtuneesta, vaan pyrki takaamaan toipumiselle otollisemman rauhan itselleen.

 

— Anna tulla, Williamson. Pohja pilkistää jo kupista, kestän kyllä sen, mitä ikinä oletkin kertomassa, Harry urahti odotteluun kyllästyneenä.

 

— Harry, kuinka monta kertaa olen sanonut, että voit kutsua minua etunimelläni tai sen väännöksellä. Meidän pitää sietää toisiamme pidempi tovi, ehkä jopa kuukausia, joten parempi tiputtaa muodollisuudet heti kättelyssä ennen kuin ne muodostuvat tavaksi, josta ei pääse irti.

 

— Hah! No hyvä on sitten, Bombastus, anna tulla, kestän uutisesi kiltisti.

 

— Olisi pitänyt esittäytyä suoraan Bastian, Bo tai Bomb nimellä, niin et pääsisi käyttämään oikeaa nimeäni kiusaamiseeni. Mutta asiaan, lääkärisi on edelleen vakuuttunut, että tarvitset useamman päivän toipumiseen ja verikokeiden tuloksissa oli jotain, joka sai heidät kyselemään aiempien lääkärikäyntien perään, koska joitain puutoksia, ja muita, olisi pitänyt hoitaa lapsesta asti. Asia on aiheuttanut nokittelua puolin ja toisin, suurimmaksi osaksi siksi, ettei sinusta ole pienintäkään merkintää NHS:n tiedoissa, ainoat paperit ovat Tylypahkan jästiturvallisiksi muokatut tiedot ja niistäkin puuttuu perustutkimukset. Lääkärit ovatkin esittäneet huolensa siitä, että Englannissa sinusta ei huolehdita riittävän hyvin, joten he vetoavat virkavalaansa sinun pitämiseksi täällä pidempään. Eikä oikeastaan ihme, Pyhän Mungon edustaja ja hänen kreikkalaiset kollegansa ovat yhtä närkästyneitä tuloksista ja aiemman hoidon puuttumisesta.

 

— Voi paska, eihän se aiempi hoidon puute tarkoita sitä, että tilanne olisi nyt sama. Tylypahkan tiedothan ovat tuoreempia, eikä matami Pomfreylla ollut aikaa perustutkimuksille, kun olin hänen luonaan aina suurempien tapaturmien takia hoidossa. Kuka miettii hivenaineiden puutoksia tai muita pikkujuttuja, kun potilaan kädestä puuttuvat kaikki luut tai tätä on purrut basiliski? Minä ainakin olin kiitollinen siitä, että matami keskittyi olennaiseen eikä turhanpäiväiseen päivittelyyn, Harry sanoi lopun vuodatuksestaan lähes tiuskaisemalla, hän heittäytyi kohotetulle vuoteelle turhautuneena ja hankasi käsillä kasvojaan.

 

Hän oli kuvitellut, etteivät hänen lapsuutensa ongelmat enää nousisi esiin, kun niitä ei tähän mennessä ollut kukaan pistänyt merkille. Joskus Tylypahkankin aikaan vielä hän olisi toivonut jonkun huomaavan asioiden tilan, mutta ei enää useampaan vuoteen. Eihän sillä ollut merkitystä, hänen lapsuuttaan ei kukaan voisi näin jälkikäteen muuttaa, joten miksi tehdä siitä näin suuri numero?

 

— Et siis kiistä, että hoidossasi olisi ollut puutteita niin perheesi kuin yhteiskunnan osalta? Eivätkä asiat paljoa näytä papereidesi valossa muuttuneen Tylypahkassakaan, Bastian totesi, osoittaen olevansa kokenut kuulustelija työnsä puolesta, joka kiinnittää huomiota siihenkin mitä jätetään sanomatta.

 

— Ehkä kaikki ei ole ollut ideaalia, mutta miksi sen pitäisi vaikuttaa yhä edelleen. Ei tässä sairaalassa tai muualla voida korjata vahinkoja, jotka ovat tapahtuneet vuosia sitten ja Tylypahkassa sentään tapaturmat hoidettiin, eikä niiden odotettu paranevan itsestään tai unohtuvan lopulta. Vai yrittävätkö Kreikan poliittiset tahot puhdistaa omaa kilpeään sillä, että Englannin kuningattaren ritariksi lyömästä ja erikoisasemassa olevasta henkilöstä pidetään täällä parempaa huolta kuin tämän kotimaassa, jotta englantilaiset poliitikot eivät pääse hyökkäämään heitä vastaan siitä, että heidän alimitoitettu tutkimusryhmänsä ei pystynyt ratkaisemaan tarpeeksi nopeasti rikosvyyhteä, jonka viimeisimmäksi uhriksi samainen ritariksi lyöty erikoisasemassa oleva henkilö joutui.

 

— Oletko varma, Harry, ettet ole todellakaan aikeissa lähteä mukaan politiikkaan. Osaat ainakin nähdä poliittiset kuviot yllättävän selvästi kaikesta muusta, vaikka asiat olisivat henkilökohtaisuutensa vuoksi vaikeampia katsoa riittävän objektiivisesti. Siinä olet kuitenkin väärässä, etteivätkö laiminlyönnit lapsuutesi suhteen, Bombastuksen puhe keskeytyi, kun Harry tuhahti sängystä "Mikä lapsuus?", harvinaisen katkerasti.

— Hyvä on, etteikö Tylypahkaa edeltävän ajan laiminlyönnit vaikuttaisi tähän päivään ja tulevaisuuteesi. Sinun luustosi on varmasti ollut suurimman osan elämääsi hauraampaa kuin perusterveellä lapsella ja nuorella pitäisi olla, vaikka perhe eläisikin brittiläisessä mittakaavassa köyhyysrajalla tai hieman sen alapuolella. Osalla katulapsistakin on vahvemmat luut kuin sinulla. Se voi olla yksi syy, miksi sinulla oli kaikista kolhuistasi niin isoja vammoja, kun samoissa kahinoissa olleet luokkatoverisi selvisivät vähemmillä vaurioilla. Koska sinulla ei ole koskaan ollut mitään perustutkimusta, ruokavalioosi ei ole kiinnitetty juurikaan huomiota, joten tilanteesi ei ole parantunut, vaikka oletkin saanut syödäksesi. Ongelma ei ole siis mennyt pois, mutta sen paheneminen on hieman hidastunut, välillä hetkeksi pysähtynytkin. Se tulee kuitenkin pahenemaan kiihtyvällä vauhdilla iän myötä, ellei siihen puututa jo nyt. Sen lisäksi tavallistenkin sairauksien hoidossa on otettava huomioon se, että monet lääkkeet vaikuttavat ravinnon imeytymiseen tai kuluttavat elimistön hivenaine- ja vitamiinivarastoja, joita sinulla ei ole. Tämä huomio on johtanut sinun hoitosi muutokseen, ja selittää osaltaan huonoa hoitovastetta.

 

Harry oli poikkeuksellisen hiljainen Bastianin sanojen jälkeen, tuntui kuin häntä olisi nuhdeltu, ehkä siinä oli hieman sitäkin, mutta eniten sanoissa painoi niiden kaunistelematon totuus. Se ei ollut välttämättä sitä, mitä Harry olisi halunnut kuulla, mutta niiden kiistattomuus pakotti hänet pysähtymään ja kuulemaan ne. Se, että Williamson sanoi asiat niin kuin ne olivat, oli nopeasti muodostanut heidän välilleen hyvän yhteisymmärryksen, vaikka kumpikin oli välillä jukuripäinen ja kieltäytyi näkemästä asioita muulla kuin haluamallaan tavalla. Sellaiset tilanteet olivat kuitenkin harvinaisempia kuin ne, jolloin heidän keskustelunsa etenivät poukkoillen kummankin silti pysyessä mukana kuin he olisivat tunteneet toisensa vuosia.

 

— Hyvä on, mitä haluat minun siis tekevän? Te näytätte tietävän jo, miksi arvoni ovat viturallaan, joten haluatko minun kertovan sen vain omin sanoin? Onko tarkoitus saada minut suostumaan terapiaan ja kaikkeen muuhunkin huuhaahan, joka ei varsinaisesti liity puutostilojen hoitoon vain omaksi parhaakseni. Sairaus on hoidettavissa, eikä siihen muuta tarvita kuin minun suostumukseni. Olen täysin selvillä siitä, mikä oli pielessä lapsuudessani, ja olen mielestäni käsitellyt sen riittävän hyvin, minulla on ollut ihan tarpeeksi vakavampia huolia kuin laiminlyönnit lapsuudessani. Olen puhunut asioista serkkuni kanssa, joka oli koulussaan hakeutunut kuraattorin puheille ja saanut apua sieltä. Hän otti yhteyttä minuun pyytääkseen käytöstään anteeksi. Meidän välimme ovat nyt kunnossa, setäni olisi ollut valmis jättämään minut orpokotiin tai jonnekin sivukujalle ja tätini soveltaa hartaudella poissa silmistä poissa mielestä -periaatetta. Heidän kanssaan on turha edes kuvitella keskustelevansa, jos edes olisin sellaisesta kiinnostunut, mitä en ole.

 

— Tiedät, ettei tässä ole kyse pelkästään siitä, että lääkärit huvikseen penkovat menneitä. Viime aikaiset tapahtumat olivat hyvin vakavia, niiden käsittely-

 

— SE OLI RAISKAUS, R-A-I-S-K-A-U-S! Minä en mene rikki siitä, että sitä kutsutaan sen oikealla nimellä. Se oli raiskaus, se tapahtui, minä elän. End of story. Miksi siitä tehdä isompi asia kuin se onkaan. Olin idiootti, en huomannut, että lasissa oli muutakin kuin vettä. Joku roudasi minut kämppään, jossa yhdeksän peliaineissa olevaa kundia käytti jokaista vitun koloa pöhnäisestä ruumiistani mulkkujensa upotukseen useammin kuin kerran. Minulla oli mälliä korvissakin kirjaimellisesti, joten kyllä, olin yhden yön ilmainen huora pennuille, joilla ei ole parempaa käyttöä euroilleen kuin ostaa ja vetää aineita, joilla kyrpä ei lerpahda ensimmäisestä lastista eikä toisestakaan, ja kaikilla meni lujaa. Se ei ollut kivaa, ainakaan minulle, mutta ei sen vatvominen helvetti sentään paranna sitä muistoa. Olin avuton paska, joka pystyy listimään pimeyden lordin hyvällä tsäkällä, mutta on aina armoa aneleva urpo jästien käsissä. Oletko nyt tyytyväinen, kerroin kaiken ihan itse ja puhuin jopa tunteistani, nyt minut on terapoitu, Harry tiuskaisi lopun ivallisesti, joka oli iso muutos alun ärjynnälle.

 

— Et ole, Bastian totesi, sen kummempia selittelemättä, ja pisteen saattoi suorastaan kuulla toteamuksen lopussa.

 

— Haista paska! Eikö se ole oikea terapia, jos en paru silmiä pihalle ja kerro, kuinka koen äitisuhteessani olevan jotain vikaa. Newsflash, minulla ei ole äiti- tai isäsuhdetta, koska olen orpo. En edes ymmärrä, miksi puhun sinulle enää. Sinä olet pelkkä ministeriön sätkynukke, jonka ainoa intressi on se, ettei tule diplomaattisia selkkauksia. Voit painua takaisin Britanniaan, ei sinua täällä tarvita.

 

— Haluaisitko mieluummin, että kutsun Stephenin tänne avuksesi? Kingsley ehdotti häntä ensimmäiseksi, mutta pojalla ei ole riittävästi kokemusta muusta kuin sinun sänkysi lämmittämisestä.

 

— Oooo, taisin osua hermoon, kun otit noin järeät aseet käyttöösi.

 

— Hitto, Harry! Ei sinun tarvitse testata minua, en minä jätä sinua median, menneisyytesi, maineesi tai kaiken sen paskan takia mitä elämässäsi olet kohdannut ja kärsinyt. En ole täällä pelkästään ministeriön tai kuningattaren etuja edustamassa, minä olen täällä sinua varten, ehkä vähän liiankin henkilökohtaisista syistä, jotta olisin täysin ammattimaisen neutraali mielipiteissäni ja toimissani. Minä olen ihastunut sinuun.

 

— Mitä sinä nyt hourailet? Me olemme nähneet viimeksi, kun olin 15-vuotias melkein kuusitoista. Missä välissä sinä olisit voinut ihastua minuun? Ellet ole yksi faneistani, jolloin ihastuksesi ei kohdistu minuun vaan idoliin.

 

— Sinä olet ministeriön gaaloissa ja muissa tilaisuuksissa aina niin keskittynyt siihen, että et halua olla siellä, että useammankin kerran olet kohdellut minua kuin ilmaa, koska en ole vaatimalla vaatinut huomiotasi, vaan pyytänyt vain kohteliaasti tanssimaan tai puhutellut sinua. Tänne tuleminen oli suoranaista masokismia, sinä tarvitsit apua ja minä saatoin sitä antaa, mutta en voisi osoittaa tunteitani tai odottaa, että huomaisit minua vieläkään. Yllätyksekseni me tulimme toimeen loistavasti, mutta sinun tilanteesi ja minun asemani tässä sopassa eivät anna mahdollisuutta mihinkään. Enkä voi auttaa sinua, ellet ole itse valmis auttamaan itseäsi, vaan pakenet koko ajan kaikkea mediaa, fanejasi, mainettasi, ministeriötä, Cornfoottia, ystäviäsi, menneisyyttäsi, sitoutumista, tunteitasi ja itseäsi. Rohkelikoksi olet yllättävän itsesuojeluvaistoinen sanan negatiivisemmassa merkityksessä.

 

Harry katsoi "diplomaattia" uusin silmin, miehen sanat olivat saaneet hänet muistamaan niitä monia tilanteita, joihin hän nyt saattoi tämän liittää. Williamson, joka oli ollut tosi viileä hänen 15-vuotiaan silmissä, oli sodan jälkeen päätynyt samaan nippuun muiden ministeriön työntekijöiden kanssa, joita Harry pyrki välttämään. Koska suurin osa ministeriön sotaa edeltävästä miehityksestä oli hänen mielestään pelkkiä mielisteleviä ja selkärangattomia idiootteja, jotka eivät uskaltaneet taistella Voldemortin mielivaltaa vastaan mutta, jotka nyt olivat innokkaimpia toitottamaan uskoaan ja uskollisuuttaan Harryyn. Bombastus ei kuulunutkaan siihen joukkoon, toki sen hän oli huomannut jo kuluneella viikolla, mutta ei ollut tullut ajatelleeksi sitä, miksi hän ei ollut pistänyt tätä aiemmin merkille ministeriössä.

 

Hän ei halunnut myöntää, että se olisi todistanut miehen puheet kaiken pakenemisesta oikeiksi. No, ehkä osan niistä, mutta ei todellakaan kaikkea. Miten hänen pitäisi suhtautua siihen, että Bastian oli kiinnostunut hänestä? Eikä hän, ivastaan huolimatta, ollut hetkeäkään kuvitellut miehen näkevän häntä vain idolina. Se oli myös tullut selväksi tässä viikon aikana. Itse asiassa Bastian oli nähnyt Harrysta sellaisiakin puolia, heidän lyhyen tuttavuutensa aikana, etteivät hänen ystävänsäkään olleet sellaisia päässeet todistamaan edes kymmenessä vuodessa. Harva, vaikka olisikin ne puolet hänestä nähnyt, olisi ollut valmis sanomaan sen päin hänen naamaansa yhtä kaunistelematta kuin Bastian.

 

Harry oli myös valmis allekirjoittamaan sen, että raiskauksen uhriksi päätyminen oli ollut hänelle paljon rankempi kokemus kuin monet sodan kauheuksista.

 

Hän oli ollut sillä hetkellä todella yksin, eikä hän pystynyt huumauksen lamaannuttamana tehdä mitään, hän näki ja koki kaiken, mutta ei voinut reagoida. Sellaista avuttomuutta hän ei ollut aiemmin kokenut. Voldemortin  jälleen syntymisrituaalissa hän saattoi köytettynäkin rimpuilla, miettiä pakokeinoja ja muutenkin ilmaista itseään, vaikka sukkamytty häntä olikin vaientamassa. Ruotsalaisen miehen asunnossa hän ei voinut kuin olla käytettävänä siinä asennossa, mihin hänet milloinkin aseteltiin. Hänestä ei lähtenyt ääntä, eikä hänen jäsenensä totelleet hänen käskyjään, ajatukset olivat puuroa ja niitä hallitsivat hänen paniikkinsa ja se, mitä hänen ruumiilleen kulloinkin  tehtiin . 

 

Bastian tiesi kaiken sen tapahtumista, mitä poliisikin tiesi, ja jopa enemmänkin. Eikä hän silti hävinnyt mihinkään, moni muu olisi pyytänyt siirtoa viimeistään siinä vaiheessa, kun Harryn raivokohtaukset aiheuttivat maanjäristyksiä. Mies vain odotti tyynesti Harryn rauhoittumista tai tokaisi jotain nasevaa, joka sai hänet pysähtymään ja ajattelemaan asioita. Uskaltaisiko hän luottaa siihen, että mies todella oli hänen apunaan aidosta auttamisen halusta, eikä hän ollut tälle vain virka-aikaan sidottu velvollisuus? Voisiko hän tarttua ojennettuun käteen ja uskoa otteen kestävän, vaikka Harryn ote lipeäisi tai vaikeudet vaikuttaisivat ylipääsemättömiltä?

 

Hiljaisuus oli jo venynyt puoleksi tunniksi, Bastian istui tuolissa rauhallisen oloisena, mutta miehen silmiin oli ilmestynyt epävarmuutta. Harry ei ollut varma, oliko syynä miehen tunnustus, jonka voisi katsoa olevan virka-aseman suoman luottamuksen väärinkäytös vai pelko siitä, että Harry löisi tunnustuksella miestä päin kasvoja. Eikä kumpikaan ollut mitenkään mahdoton vaihtoehto, vaikka he tunsivatkin toisensa jo paremmin. He myös tiesivät, mitä rajoituksia ja velvoitteita heillä ammattiensa puolesta oli.

 

— Anna minulle aikaa. En lupaa mitään, mutta olen valmis myöntämään osan sanomastasi olevan totta. Pakenin tänne rikkinäistä sydäntä, enkä halua kohdata fanejani, mediaa tai muuta hulabaloota, joka ympärilläni on pyörinyt Voldemortin kukistamisen jälkeen. Meidän kahden välillämme on ainakin ystävyyttä, sillä tämä viikko on ollut kaikesta tapahtuneesta huolimatta siedettävä, koska olen viihtynyt seurassasi. En voi sanoa, että meidän välillemme muodostuu jotain, enkä myöskään sitä, että se olisi mahdotonta. En vain pysty edes ajattelemaan suhdetta, ihastumista, rakastumista tai muutakaan sellaista vielä pitkään aikaan. Olen rikki liian monella tavalla, enkä tiedä milloin pystyn kokoamaan itseni uudestaan. Se, että välität, saa minut yrittämään itseni kokoamista. Rikkinäisyys ei kuitenkaan tarkoita sitä, että tarvitsisin terapiaa, en ole siihen ainakaan vielä valmis. Kiitän sinua silti siitä, että yrität auttaa ja olet kestänyt minua näinkin kauan.

 

— Hyvä on, minä odotan ja pysyn vierelläsi senkin jälkeen, kun virallinen komennukseni kanssasi päättyy huomenna ja virkavapaani alkaa. Siitä alkaen autan sinua ystävänä ja kollegana.

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Lyriikat joiden pohjalta kirjoitin:
> 
> Drake feat. Rihanna - Take Care
> 
> [Rihanna]  
> I know you’ve been hurt by someone else  
> I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
> If you let me, here’s what I’ll do  
> I’ll take care of you  
> I’ve loved and I’ve lost
> 
> [Drake: Verse 1]  
> I’ve asked about you and they told me things  
> But my mind didn’t change  
> And I still feel the same  
> What's a life with no fun? please don’t be so ashamed  
> I’ve had mine, you’ve had yours we both know  
> We know, they don’t get you like I will  
> My only wish is I die real  
> Cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal  
> And you can’t sleep thinking that he lies still  
> So you cry still, tears all in the pillow case  
> Big girls all get a little taste,ah  
> Pushing me away so I give her space,ah  
> Dealing with a heart that I didn’t break  
> I’ll be there for you, I will care for you  
> I keep thinking you just don’t know  
> Trying to run from that, say you’re done with that  
> On your face girl, it just don’t show  
> When you’re ready, just say you’re ready  
> When all the baggage just ain’t as heavy  
> And the party's over, just don’t forget me  
> We’ll change the pace and we'll just go slow
> 
> You won’t ever have to worry,  
> You won’t ever have to hide  
> You've seen all my mistakes  
> So look me in my eyes
> 
> [Rihanna]  
> Cause if you let me, here’s what I’ll do  
> I’ll take care of you  
> I’ve loved and I’ve lost
> 
> [Drake: Verse 2]  
> Yeah  
> It’s my birthday, I'll get high if I want to  
> Can’t deny that I want you, but I'll lie if I have to  
> Cause you don’t say you love me  
> To your friends when they ask you  
> Even though we both know that you do (you do)  
> One time, been in love one time  
> You and all your girls in the club one time  
> All so convinced that you’re following your heart  
> Cause your mind don’t control what it does sometimes  
> We all have our nights though, don’t be so ashamed  
> I’ve had mine, you’ve had yours, we both know  
> We know, you hate being alone  
> You ain’t the only one  
> You hate the fact that you bought the dream  
> And they sold you one  
> You love your friends but somebody shoulda told you somethin’ to save you  
> Instead they say,
> 
> Don't tell me, I don't care  
> If you hurt, I don't tell you  
> You don't care, if you're true  
> Don't tell me, I don't care  
> If you hurt, I don't tell you  
> You don't care, if you're true
> 
> [Rihanna]  
> I know you’ve been hurt by someone else  
> I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
> If you let me, here’s what I’ll do  
> I’ll take care of you  
> I’ve loved and I’ve lost


End file.
